Kendall's Whisky Lullaby
by vikwhis13
Summary: This is kinda the sad version of Wecelcome back Big Time. The song in it is Whiskey Lullaby. Has some cussing and alcohol. It's quite sad really.


**I was listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley (feat. Alison Krauss) last night and I thought that I could put the song into a Big Time Rush story possibly. This is kinda my version of Welcome back, Big Time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR or Brad Paisley's song I just love them both soooo much I had to put them together.**

_She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget._

Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall finally came back from their first tour and they were happy to be home at the Palm woods, but none of them were happier than Kendall. He was excited to see his sweet heart Jo again. He left his stuff in his apartment and went to Jo's place. He opened her apartment door and walked in. The closer he got to her room the louder Jo's giggling got, she must've know he was coming home. He flung the door open "Jo, darling, I'm-"he saw a horrible sight. Jo was in her bed with another guy (Jett Stetson). She gasped, Kendall put his head down and walked away from the room. He ran out to his motorcycle and drove down to the nearest bar. "WAIT!" Jo yelled" KENDALL WAIT! DON'T GO! IT WAS A MISTAKE!" It was too late, he was gone. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind._

Kendall sat in an empty stool at the bar, and showed the bartender a fake I.D. "Give me the best Whiskey you've got Frank" he told the bartender. "It's a lady ain't it" he asked as he poured the whiskey in a glass. "Yeah" Kendall said and he drank the whiskey. Several glasses later Kendall was drunk. "HIT ME AGAIN!" he demanded "and this time leave the bottle". "I think you've had enough" he said. Kendall stood up and yelled again "GIVE ME MORE!" He slammed his glass down so hard that it shattered into a million pieces. Then he got kicked out of the bar.

Kendall went to the nearest Liquor store and bought a case of beer. You would've thought he would've gone back to the Palm Woods, but he didn't. Instead he just roamed the streets drinking as much beer as possible. Finally he walked past a crappy motel and got a room to stay there by himself. He drank and he drank and drank, but his still couldn't get Jo's memory out of his head.

_Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees. _

Kendall laid on the rotten couch. What he saw in Jo's bedroom kept playing in his head. His cabinets were full of beer and whiskey. He drank so much of it. He was weak, he struggled to even stand up. "DAMMIT JO!" He yelled from the top of his lungs and threw the bottle of whiskey against the wall. He fell to his knees and started to cry. Alcohol didn't even make him forget about Jo.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her till I die. _

Jo searched for Kendall around town. Finally she found him at the motel. She walked into the room and saw him on the couch. Beer cans were surrounding him. A note was on the coffee table. She picked it up and read it "If anyone is reading this I'm probably dead. I wanted Jo out of my memory so I drank the pain away. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I'll lover her forever, Kendall" Jo broke down and tears and called Mrs. Knight.

_And when we buried him beneath the Willow, the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaa. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la. _

Kendall's funeral was depressing. They buried him in the Palm Woods cemetery next to the big Willow tree. Mrs. Knight called all of Kendall's close family and friends from Minnesota. Mrs. Knight and Katie had practically downed in their tears. Carlos broke down in tears, Logan threw up, and James tried to be strong for their sake. But no one felt as bad as Jo did. She had cried the hardest.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

Jo missed Kendall so much. She wanted to forget about him. But she couldn't go out with the smell of alcohol on her breath. Jo took her strongest smelling perfume and make up and tried to hide the fact that she was drunk.

She slept with different guys to see if that would help, but it didn't. No matter how hot or sexy the guys were she was always reminded of Kendall. She even tried to sleep with James who was the closest thing to Kendall she had, but every time she walked over to the apartment 2J she was referred to "The Bitch who killed Kendall". They couldn't stand the sight of Jo. Logan always threatened to bring out the gun, Carlos always broke down in tears James tried to comfort Carlos, Gustavo went on a rampage, Kelly tried to stop him, and Mrs. Knight and Katie moved back to Minnesota so they never had to see Jo again.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, Until the night She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Jo never left her apartment. She got fired from New Town High and became an outcast at the Palm Woods. Every time Jett Stetson visited her apartment she shoved him out the door. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY KENDALL IS DEAD!" she yelled "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!". Jo was weak. Her whole world was falling apart. She finally drank enough alcohol.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life._

Jo's dad came home to see Jo on her bedroom floor with a picture of her and Kendall on their first date.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angles sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaa. La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaaa. _

Jo was laid next to Kendall at the Palm woods cemetery. James didn't want her there "NO!" he yelled "I DON'T WANT HER THERE!" he was furious. Logan, Carlos, and James didn't go to her funeral. They were grateful she was dead.

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaaa. _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaaa._

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaaa._


End file.
